bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
I Built That! (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "I Built That!", Season 2, episode 12, 52nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell?, Bear Introduces the Birdhouse Blueprint and Shows it to Tutter, Pip and Pop Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It's so Good To See You And I was wondering when you were going to Get here Cause I'm just about to check the mail Look we got mail Oh, Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Let's See what's in the mail Today Hmm Oh, look. {Bear opens up the package and reveals a blueprint paper of the birdhouse itself and holds out a bag.} Bear Explains What Building Means and What Do You Think? Jacques Sees the Package and Bear Shows the Bearcraft Ruler Bear: {places the blueprint paper down next to the package} Ojo's Block Tower Look at that spider They're in the corner building a web Ten times the size How did she get it from her head? Did she just built that big old web? I guess she really want to catch some flies and if a Spider can build a great big web and a Bear can build a tower that's um, as twice as high That's right, Ojo. I'll build it block by block by block by block by block by block by block And pretty soon, it's gonna reach the sky Yeah, Bear. Gonna reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Yeah, pretty soon, it's gonna reach the sky Now, Bear, wait a minute If we could build a tower and how about a castle in the sand a mile high Come on, let's grab a shovel and a pail Cause you know, we just can't fail and pretty soon we're gonna reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Yeah And pretty soon we're gonna reach the sky Look at that spider Look at that castle and then look in the mirror Yeah, look at saw right in the eye Uh-huh Any Spider, any Bear Anybody, Anywhere Well, if they want to, they can reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Whoo And pretty soon we're gonna Reach the Sky one more time Gonna reach the sky Gonna reach the sky Yeah, and pretty soon we're gonna Reach the Sky Ojo: Yeah, well I gotta get back to work. Bear: Okay Ojo. I'll see you later. Ojo: Okay. Bye, Bear. Shadow's Story Bear: Well, let's go see how Jacques is doing with my bird-- (hears a female laugh) ...house. Did you hear that? (leans over, hears another laugh) That sounds like Shadow. Let's go find her. Come on. (leaves the Living Room) Now I know she's around here somewhere. Bear: (hollered) Shadow! (Bear looks at the floor until Shadow magically appears on the wall and laughs) Tutter's Restaurant House Tutter: Thank you, Bear. Bear: You're welcome, Tutter. Now, let's dig in! Treelo Shows Ojo the Block Tower {Cut to: Living Room} (Treelo and Ojo arguing) Bear Finds a Better Birdhouse {A giant birdhouse is shown made of wood.} Luna Explains the Day Bear Showed It / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: This was some day. Hey, I know. Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (turns off the kitchen light and enters his Built balcony) Ah, hello, Luna. Luna: Oh, hello, Bear. It's good to see you. How was your day today? Bear: Busy, Luna, really busy. I had a kit to build a birdhouse. Luna: A birdhouse. I always love birdhouses. It's so much fun to watch the birds build their nests inside them and come and go. How did your birdhouse come? Bear: Well, I had a lot of help from my friend Jacques. Luna: Ah, Jacques. Those beavers certainly do love to build things. Bear: (laughs) You can say that again. But it wasn't just Jacques building things, Pip and Pop and Tutter Built a restaurant out of a box that serves... Luna: No, don't tell me. Clams and Cheese? Both: (laughing) Bear: That's right. And Ojo Built a big tower and then she and Treelo knocked it down and Built a new one. Luna: Well, Bear. From up here, I've seen some amazing buildings go up all across the world. The schools and houses, skyscrapers, even pyramids. Bear: Wow, you can see a lot from up there, don't you? Luna: Yes, Bear. It's all part of being the moon. Bear: Hey, Luna, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Course, Bear. I would love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, If you ever need anything Built, I've got Jacques' phone number. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts